The Dark Past Of One Young Man
by DJSoulEater121
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and a very good one if i do say myself. Follow Soul as he tries to run away from his past by joining fairy tail. but what happens when his past cathes up to him. Rated M for content and language
1. Chapter 1

_**The dark past of one young man**_

_**Ch1 the finding of fairy tale**_

_Why was his life so terrible? Was it because he took a dark path of killing and robbery. Or was it because he used to actually like what he did. Whatever it was it ended on the night when his best friends disappeared without a trace. Since then he just had been wandering looking for a new purpose in life._

"_Ughhh I hate the cold." sighed a young man in a dark cloak. _

_The young man I question was currently in Hakobe Mountains heading toward a famed place he knew as Fairy Tale Guild with high hopes to become a mage and finally get away from his dark past._

_*sniff sniff* "I smell fire, but in this cold of an area no one should be up here without fear of freezing." Unless they weren't normal people._

_With that in mind the young wanderer followed his sense of smell and came upon a cave. There were sounds of fighting coming from inside. Hesitantly he walks in and starts to look around. As he got closer to the smell he could make out faint voices from farther inside._

_A few seconds later he finds himself in a cavern. He looks around and to his surprise sees a woman standing up to a Vulcan. The girl in question had brown eyes, shoulder length blond hair, and was wearing a white shirt with a blue cross going down the middle, and a blue skirt with a belt which had keys attached to it._

"_Open gate of the bull" but before she could finish her sentence the Vulcan was sent flying back by a blast of fire._

"_Natsu!?" the young lady looks around with hope in her eyes only for them to fall upon the cloaked stranger, "who are you?" she asked with a very questionable tone_

"_There's no time for introductions now miss; right now we need to worry about the Vulcan" who was currently getting up from being slammed against the wall. And it looked extremely pissed and wanted nothing more than to beat the newcomer to a pulp. Just as soon as the Vulcan started charging he was sent to the ground again by a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair._

"_well he wasn't down there, so I'm going to give you one more chance to give me back Macao you stupid monkey" Natsu exclaimed with a great tone of anger in his voice. Then without thinking Natsu rushed at the Vulcan while setting his hands ablaze. Natsu threw an uppercut at the Vulcan, only to miss as the Vulcan side stepped to avoid it whilst slaming Natsu into the ground then connecting a flurry of punches to Natsu's downed body_

"_Natsu!" Concern could be heard in the young blonde's voice as she watched her friend get pummeled by the ferocious beast. It was then in that moment that the blond saw a shadow dash past her than appear in front of the Vulcan. She looked back to see nothing but a cloak on the ground and was surprised to see the stranger for the first time and that he was so fast The stranger had spiked brown hair that stood out in all directions, he had a black leather vest and black leather pants, metal shoulder pads black combat boots, and a katana on his back. The stranger now stood there holding back the Vulcans fist with one hand while glaring intently at the beast showing his killing intent. _

"_now now that's enough of that. Now it's time for me to teach you how to fight" the boy exclaimed._

"_My Women My Women!" the Vulcan kept chanting and jumping around._

"_Damn perverted monkey" the boy claimed as he rushed toward the Vulcan with his fist were glowing with a white hot fire._

"_wait he can use fire magic too, that's kind of awesome." Sighed Lucy. She then goes over to Natsu to make sure hes not hurt. Much to her relief he is already back up and is watching the strangers fight._

"_That fire looks real tasty." Natsu said while his stomach growled._

_As the Vulcan pulled his arms up to block the boy planted his foot, jumped around the Vulcan, and slammed him into the ground. Then just as the Vulcan was about to get up the young boy slammed his face back into the ground knocking the Vulcan out cold. He then walked over to the awestruck Natsu and Lucy._

"_Well now that's over I believe I owe you two an introduction. My name is Soul "_

"_I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is Lucy." Natsu exclaimed "So why are you in these mountains"_

"_Just wandering looking for fairy tail. What about you?" _

"_I'm here to find my friend Macao." Said Natsu._

_Just as Natsu said that the Vulcan disappeared in a cloud of smoke and now laying in the crater was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. Once the smoke cleared Natsu rushed to his friend's side to make sure he's ok. As soon as he made sure Macao had no major injuries he pick him up over his shoulder and turned to leave._

"_Hey you said you wanted to join fairy tail right?" asked Natsu._

"_Yea, you know where it is" as he said this souls curiosity peaked as to how this kid knows where fairy tail is._

"_Of course I know where it is, I am part of the guild after all" as he says this he points to the guild mark on his right shoulder._

_Soul smiled on the inside knowing that he was finally about to start his new life and he already had made some new friends in the process. This was turning out to be a very good start to his new journey. And for once in his life he was happy and content ._


	2. Update

Too anybody that read my first chapter of my first story I will be uploading a second chapter soon. School has been very taxing lately but I just got my own computer fixed and am on the fast track to finishing chapters 2-5 and they will be uploaded soon.

Too all who have read and waited I appreciate it and im soory its taking so long but they will be up soon

-DJ Soul


End file.
